<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in a storm by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070282">Caught in a storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Rescue Missions, Surfing, water whump 2020, ww-no.8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Jack Dalton is a pilot for the Coast Guard, one day they are called in for a surfer in distress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in a storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is written for the eigth day of May’s month of whump.   The prompt was ‘Caught in a storm’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Coast guard rescued a twenty year old MIT student from being swept into a rocky shoreline near Moonstone beach.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>At approximately 1:30 p.m. Coast Guard Sector Humboldt Bay received a 911-dispatch call reporting a surfer being swept toward a rocky shore line due to a combination of rough seas and the surfer´s exhaustion and injuries.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>An MH-16 Dolphin helicopter crew was dispatched. The Dolphin-crew arrived on-scene at approximately 2:00 p.m. and established contact with the distressed surfer. After it was determined that the surfer was injured, the Dolphin-crew deployed their rescue swimmer to hoist the surfer.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The injured surfer, Angus Macgyver, was taken to the California Redwood Coast-Humboldt County airport and transferred to emergency medical services personnel who transported him to the local hospital where the young man was treated for his injuries.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>‘The success of today’s rescue can be directly traced to partnership and coordination among first-response agencies.’, said Lt. Jack Dalton, the pilot in command of the Dolphin helicopter crew.</em>
</p><p>Mac puts down the newspaper and looks over to Jack, smiling.<br/>‘I invited you for lunch to thank you. And before you say it was a team effort. I also sent lunch to your crew.’<br/>Jack gives him a relaxed smile, ‘and what do I owe the pleasure to having lunch in your presence. I mean, not that I am complaining, but…’<br/>‘I wanted to meet the man in person who saved my life.’<br/>‘It was a …’<br/>‘…team effort.’ Mac completes, ‘I know. I just wanted to meet you in person to see if I remembered correctly. I wasn´t firing on all cylinders and I only have some vague impressions.’<br/>‘And, disappointed?’<br/>‘No, not at all, ‘ Mac admits, a blush creeping in his neck.<br/>‘Well, maybe I should take you for a ride when you are all healed up. You know, go check out where we found you.’<br/>‘I would appreciate that very much.’<br/>Mac knows for sure he wants to get to know Jack Dalton better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>